


MobSC

by SaltFishMoonMoon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltFishMoonMoon/pseuds/SaltFishMoonMoon
Summary: →CP：MobSC（诺亚二分支二转那位→是强暴→有OOC→有BUG（各种方面→侮辱性和不雅用词有（？→有呕吐→完全就是为肉而肉（只是想弄哭SC而已→文笔垃圾→反正就是很不妙（？→以上OK就继续看下去吧





	MobSC

**Author's Note:**

> →CP：MobSC（诺亚二分支二转那位  
> →是强暴  
> →有OOC  
> →有BUG（各种方面  
> →侮辱性和不雅用词有（？  
> →有呕吐  
> →完全就是为肉而肉（只是想弄哭SC而已  
> →文笔垃圾  
> →反正就是很不妙（？  
> →以上OK就继续看下去吧

夜幕降临，半精灵的学者在空无一人的走廊上张望着，神色有些紧张，看起来是正在寻找着什么。

“哟哟哟这不是克拉摩尔学者吗？跑来我们这儿干嘛呢？”

把克拉摩尔叫住的是一楼的学生，克拉摩尔对他们有印象，那些人前几天才被克拉摩尔数落过。

“怎么了？意识到自己能力不足所以不敢继续待在七楼了？”

“无能的家伙也就只能逞点口舌之快了，看你这样子怕是一辈子都只能待在一楼了。”

“你...！给我等着！”

实力不如对方，拌嘴又拌不过，那帮人也只能愤而离开了。克拉摩尔在心里又数落了他们几下后继续在走廊上搜寻着谁的身影。

“真奇怪，这么晚了他会跑去哪里...”

————————————————————

“我就说了吧？他果然是把这小子藏在了自己的研究所里。”

“看他那着急样我都想笑，哈哈。”

几个小时前，这几个人就偷偷进入了半精灵学者的研究所里，本来只是打算做点破坏掉研究资料之类的恶作剧，却意外发现这位不该出现在克拉摩尔研究所里的小孩。

“这要是被上头的人知道说不定就可以把他赶出七塔了吧？”

“急什么，都还没玩过呢。”

被绑在椅子上的是下衣已被全数退去的诺亚。他的双眼被蒙了起来，嘴巴也被堵住了，双腿还被调整成了个特别色情的姿势固定在了椅子两边的扶手，从那敞开的双腿之间能看清某种成人用具正堵着那本该只被用来排泄的洞口。

克拉摩尔！克拉摩尔！

“呜呜...！”

诺亚不断发出呜咽声想引起外面的人注意，但他并不知道克拉摩尔此时正在另一座楼层。

“好了别叫了，这研究所隔音可好着呢，就算他在外面也听不到的。”

看起来像是领头的男人抓起了被人后穴吐出来了点的阳具。

“和哥哥们玩一会吧。”

男人突然就把假阳具除握柄以外的部分一口气全推入了诺亚体内，假阳具一下就挤入了连诺亚都不敢想象的深处。

“呜——！！”

“哥哥们玩得高兴的话说不定明天就会把你还回去了哦？”

因恐惧而流下的泪水已经把蒙着双眼的黑布沁湿，身体也因止不住恐惧而颤抖着。

“喂喂他开始怕了，你们就不能温柔些吗。”

“难道不是被爽哭的吗？”

“人家还是第一次吧。”

“谁知道他会不会和那家伙做过。”

男人们嘴里的‘那家伙’指的是谁不言而喻。恐惧逐渐转化为愤怒。

克拉摩尔才不是那种人！

诺亚想反驳他们，但现在嘴巴被堵着，双眼也被蒙着的他，连瞪着他们这种抵抗也做不到。

“应该差不多了吧。”

抓着情趣道具在诺亚体内搅弄着的男人把假阳具从诺亚体内拔出又挤入的同时，蒙着眼睛的黑布也掉落了下来。诺亚看见了男人利用空闲着的那只手取下腰带的动作。

不用想也知道他接下来要干嘛。

“呜呜...！！”

“喂，他看见我们了。”

“有什么所谓？”

可能是觉得既然自己的样貌都暴露了，克拉摩尔也不在这附近，那让对方发出声音也无差，男人取下了堵着

“请住手...！唔姆...！”

诺亚还没来得及请男人们停下就被重新堵住了嘴，只不过这次用的不是布团而是男人充斥着腥臭味的性器。

“好好做，牙齿别磕到了。”

男人揪着诺亚的头发强迫他为自己进行口交。

好臭，好恶心...

强忍着想立刻咬断嘴里的东西的冲动，诺亚照着男人抓着自己头发前后移动的节奏为男人进行着‘口交’。口交到底是什么样的他真的不知道，更不知道该怎么去用嘴去讨好男人，只能尽量不让自己的牙齿碰到嘴里的东西。

“什么啊，没和那家伙做过吗。”

克拉摩尔才不像你们！

“...你这什么眼神。”

诺亚这下终于可以恶狠狠地瞪着男人看了，只不过这真的没什么用...

男人突然用双手抓住了诺亚的头让自己的男根整个深入人的喉咙里，因为男人的举动，诺亚几乎无法呼吸。

...还只会让男人们更不高兴而已。

“搞清楚自己的立场，哥哥们不开心的话说不定就会把你交给七塔高层哦？到时你亲爱的克拉摩尔会发生什么嘛...哥哥们可不敢保证。”

觉得对方应该可以安分下来后，男人又松开了诺亚的头让他继续为自己口。

“给我用舌头舔。”

差不多要射了。

男人又强行让诺亚吞下了自己的整根东西，接着在诺亚的咽喉深处射了出来，温热的精液把诺亚给呛着了。吐出了男根后，诺亚迫不及待地想把男人灌入自己嘴里的腥臭液体都吐出来，可男人显然并不允许他这么做。

“呜——！！”

“吞下去。”

或许是出于恶趣味，男人趁着诺亚把精液吐出来前捂住了他的嘴，抬起了他的头让他只能把自己的精华都喝下去。满意地看着诺亚活动着喉部咽下精液的动作，男人为诺亚松了绑，还取出了插在他后庭的东西。

结束了...？

呲啦。

还没反应过来诺亚就仿佛听自己体内有什么裂开了的声音。

有什么比假阳具还大的东西插进来了，而且还是滚热的。

“好痛！好痛啊！！！”

因受到刺激而胡乱挥动起来的四肢马上又被站在一旁看着的男人们摁了下去，或许是嫌他的哭声太吵，其中一名男人也把自己的男根塞入诺亚嘴里把哭叫声全堵了回去。

“居然是个雏，还以为他已经和那家伙做过了，好了放松点，不然我动不了。”

用力拍了拍男孩的臀部并无法让男孩放松下来，反而还把肠道收得更紧了。男人啧了一声，也不理会诺亚是否已经适应了自己男根的形状，开始了交配的动作。

痛。

每次男人抽出分身时总能看见上面带了点血迹，但男人并不在乎这些，反而把这些红色的液体当成了润滑液继续着更激烈的活塞运动。

男人爽到了，但诺亚并没，甚至感觉有什么要从食道涌了上来。

“咳咳...呕...”

就在男人在诺亚体内深处射出来的同时诺亚也吐了出来，因为坐在椅子上的姿势，刚刚被男人们逼迫着咽下去的精液都被吐在了自己胸前。

“呃哇，他吐了。”

男人的声音听起来特别嫌弃，事后清洁可是很麻烦的。

“射完了就轮到我了。”

把那一脸嫌弃的男人推开后，另一位男人马上又将自己的肉刃送入了诺亚体内。

“嘶...果然雏就是紧，一点也不比女的差。”

从男人的喘息声听来，男人对诺亚后庭紧紧包裹着自己分身的触感相当的满足。

新一轮的交配又开始了，男孩一开始的哭喊声不知何时也变成了细微的嘤泣声。

————————————————————

整场性侵不知道持续了多久，一小时？两小时？还是说不只？

诺亚的下半身几乎已经失去了知觉，在过去的几个小时中自己已经被干到晕过去又被干到清醒过来了无数。不知道男人们在自己体内和口腔里射了多少次，半张着的嘴甚至还有没能咽下的白浊从中流出。稚嫩的男根从性侵开始到现在也没射出来过多少次，现在正软趴趴的倒在诺亚身下。

什么时候才能结束...

“都草过了吧，该到我了。”

“哦？不会把他干死吗。”

“没那么容易死的。”

下一位男人比较特殊，因为某次的实验事故所以他的男根比一般人的要大出许多，至于他到底做了什么实验，又是出于什么目的而做的实验这两点还是个谜。

当男人那大得狰狞的肉棒甩在了诺亚眼前时，诺亚怕了，这次的恐惧远远超出刚刚的侵犯所带来的恐怖感。

那东西插进来的话，绝对会死。

“等，等下！只有这个...！”

“好了，安分点，你也不想到时太难受吧？”

男人无视了诺亚的哭喊与抗议的举动，抱起了诺亚和自己比起来更显瘦弱的身体后，对准了穴口直接就把他那比常人还大的肉刃刺入诺亚体内。

“咳啊...啊啊...”

随之而来的并不是意料之中的尖叫声。

诺亚这下是真的安分下来了，生怕自己一动体内的肉刃就会捅进比现在还可怕的肠道深处。低下头就能看见对方的性器给自己薄薄的肚皮顶出了个可怖的形状，摸上去的话还能隔着皮肤感受到里头巨物的温度。

“不会干到一半时就把肚子给捅破了吧。”

“真的被干死的话到时随便处理掉就好了。”

“这小子怎么没反应了，不会真死了吧？”

“怎么会呢。”

有着硕大男根的男人双手抓住了诺亚的腰杆像是把他上下动了起来，简直就像在把他当飞机杯一样。

好痛。

肚子感觉像是要裂开了。

“呃啊啊...”

“这不是还活着嘛。”

男人换了个姿势把诺亚摁在了桌面上，桌面上还有几张散乱的研究资料，丝毫不管这样是否会把写着研究资料的纸张弄皱弄破，还有从诺亚后庭与肉刃的连接处之间溢出的血珠，男人直接大幅度地在诺亚体内开始了活塞运动。

从嘴里发出的只有零零碎碎的低吟声。

“已经叫不动了啊。”

“也难怪，尺寸太大啦。”

反胃的感觉。

“噗呕...呕...！”

“喂喂，他又吐了。”

和之前的不一样，这次被吐出来的除了男人们的精液还有被男人们强行掳来前吃下的晚饭。未被消化完的蔬菜块和米粒混合着精液一起被吐在了桌面上，把桌面上的研究资料都弄脏了。

“啧，真是的，本来想让你好受些的。”

男人稍稍从诺亚体内退出了点后再次抱起了诺亚，双手抓着他的腰让他‘坐’在自己的男根上。

“别怪我。”

男人狠狠地按下了诺亚的腰，把自己的的男根一鼓作气地挤入对方体内，鼓起的肚皮看起来仿佛男人的肉刃下一秒就会捅破那层皮肤出来似的。

诺亚又吐了出来，只不过这次是吐在地面上而不是放着研究资料的桌面上，吐出来的也不再是混合着食块的白浊液体，而是混了点白浊色的胃酸。

这根本就不能叫做性爱，完全就是对诺亚单方面的施暴。

————————————————————

像是个断线人偶一样，全身赤裸的诺亚乏力地靠着墙躺坐在地面上，双眼已经失去了平日的光泽，掺杂着血丝的精液也不断地从诺亚还没缩回原状的后穴流出。要不是胸前微小的起伏，说不定还会以为诺亚已经死了吧。

“来，饿了吧。”

男人拿着瓶是营养液的东西倒入了诺亚嘴里，诺亚也只是无意识地活动着喉部将那些液体吞了下去，这东西真的能充饥吗？

洁白的月光透过研究所的窗户照射了进来，正好照在诺亚一片狼藉的身上。

哥哥也在看着吗...

今晚的月光有些刺眼。

————————————————————

男人们还算有点良心，第二天将诺亚归重新放在克拉摩尔的研究所时还会帮他把身上的痕迹和体内的精液都清理干净，虽然都是用诺亚自己的衣物抹去的。把诺亚随意地扔在床上后，还未被清洗过的衣物也被扔在了男孩身上。

“之后空闲时说不定还会来找你一起玩，以后就请多指教啦。”

紧随在男人们渐远的脚步声之后的是研究所的大门重新合上的声音。和合上的大门一样，诺亚也合上了他的双眼。

克拉摩尔...

哥哥...

【完？】


End file.
